


Don't Worry!

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Overprotective Prince does his best, Reader-Insert, Shanna is mentioned, Tumblr Prompt, Valter is mentioned (ew)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: Alfonse desperately tries to persuade you from doing something he considers dangerous.





	Don't Worry!

_“You’re going to what now?!”_ Alfonse suddenly spoke out after hearing your upcoming plans for the day.

Your eyes widen, and you frown, taken aback by the prince’s outburst. “Is there something wrong with that?”

The blue haired royal looks at you, unable to believe how casually you spoke to him over such a risky plan. He attempted to compose himself as a prince ought to, but his anxiety overrode his manners, and he gripped your shoulders. “Of course there is! You cannot go!”

Just moments before, the atmosphere was much more lighthearted. You greeted the prince by rising on the tip of your toes to give him a quick kiss. Afterwards, you were hopping in place, practically giddy with excitement. That was when you explained to Alfonse that you would be taking a ride with Shanna on her pegasus, to which he was strongly against.

“Oh? Shanna seemed pretty excited about it, and I already promised her I would meet her in the barracks in half an hour.” You placed your hands on your hips in slight displeasure. Although your excitement was dulled out by Alfonse’s dismissal of the idea, you did not feel the need to raise your voice. You knew the prince would object to the idea, but, in the back of your mind, you also knew you would be able to persuade him. Besides, these were your plans -- not his.

Alfonse did not waste time in responding, already prepared to retort. “It is incredibly dangerous! Shanna may be a talented pegasus rider, but you cannot ignore the risks you are taking!”

“Such as…?” You inquired, raising a brow and tilting your head towards the distressed young man. This prompted him to place his own hands on his hips, as if establishing dominance. He towered over you with a drastic height difference, but you did not let it dissuade you as you give him a playful smile despite the current circumstance.

“There’s always the possibility of falling! Her saddle is only made for one person! What will we do if our tactician falls and hits their head? Or worse?” You could hear the panic in his voice and you almost relented. However, you were unwilling to compromise just yet.

“Oh, Alfonse, you may be blowing this a little out of proportion.” You had to control your growing smile as you observed his adorable little pout. “I won’t be flying too high off the ground! Besides, it’s not like I asked Valter to give me a ride on his wyvern.”

_“Don’t ever joke about such things, Kiran.”_

“Alright~” You replied cordially, twirling around the prince and embracing him from the back. You can feel his body relax as you gently run your hands through his hair, removing his golden crown and placing it on your own head. “I promise we’ll be careful, okay?”

Alfonse wants to give it more thought, but your soft touches make him melt, and he cannot find it in himself to argue. In his relaxed state, he almost fails to notice his crown being plucked from his hair. He tilts his head to face you only to see his golden circlet haphazardly placed on your head. He laughs at the sight, and you feel your heart doing flips upon hearing this.

“Alright I concede.” He rotates himself to face you and adjusts the golden crown on your head. His hands are gentle as he fixes your hair without pulling out any strands. “I hope you intend to keep your promise.”

“I would never break a promise!” You reply immediately. It is then that you begin to giggle, covering your smile with a gloved hand.

“Hm?” Alfonse raises a brow. “And may I ask what is so funny?”

Not missing a beat, you look up to him, placing both hands on his chest. _“It’s you! You’re so cute when you’re worried!”_ You coo.

The prince cannot control the blush rising on his cheeks, and he averts his eyes. “C-Cute? I wouldn’t say that…”

“Aw! You’re even cuter when you looked flustered!” You teased, rising to the tips of your toes as you kiss him on the nose.

He finally relents, lowering his head again to give you an easier reach. “Well then, if you are looking for cute things, I might suggest looking in a mirror.”

You can’t help but burst out laughing at his tacky line. However, tacky or not, you still feel the warmness of your cheeks forming a blush. “Ahaha! And where did you get that from? Have you been taking lessons from Laslow?”

“Of course not! I thought of that one myself!” He admits proudly, pulling you in for a tight hug. The apprehensive prince finds himself at ease with you in his arms, but he makes a mental note to allow you to enjoy whatever activities you would like, even if they are a little dangerous.


End file.
